As semiconductor devices become finer and more advanced in performance, their throughput and load of error correction increase, and thus current consumption increases. As current consumption increases, the load on the power supply increases, and if the power supply comes not to be able to bear the load, a malfunction or the like may be caused in the semiconductor device.